The present invention relates to analog-to-digital conversion, and more particularly, to a method for achieving high-speed analog-to-digital conversion without degrading accuracy, and to an associated apparatus.
According to the related art, a circuitry of high complexity is typically required for implementing an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) with high accuracy. In addition, the speed of analog-to-digital conversion of such an ADC with high accuracy is typically too slow to satisfy the requirements of many applications. In order to implement an ADC with low complexity and high speed, a conventional method typically utilizes a slow ADC of high accuracy as a tool to calibrate the ADC with low complexity. However, when using the conventional method, high tooling and labor costs are needed. A novel method for reducing the tooling and labor costs is required.